This invention relates to an improved lock construction and more particularly to a lock which may be incorporated with a chest or the like to provide a safety locking feature.
The use of a chest for storage of clothing and other materials is quite common. Typically, the chest will include a lock or latch so that the contents, such as blankets or the like, may be securely stored within the chest. A problem may result, however, in the event that a small child enters the chest and lowers the lid. The latch mechanism may catch thereby preventing egress from the chest.
To overcome this potential problem, the chest may include a handle or key operated catch. To open the lid of the chest, the catch is disengaged and maintained in a disengaged position from the strike member. Various prior art patents disclose this and similar types of latches and locks utilized for chests and similar enclosures:
______________________________________ Reg. No. Inventor Title Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,094,773 Beehler Box Lock or Fastener 4/28/14 1,759,401 Hogan Lock 5/20/30 1,830,281 Loftin Aroma Tight Lock 11/03/31 1,918,979 North Lock 7/18/33 2,161,519 Loftin et al Lock 6/06/39 3,339,956 Bencene et al Cabinet Cover Latch 9/05/67 3,743,335 Reilhac et al Lock with a Staple- 7/03/73 Type Bolt ______________________________________
In general, these prior art patents disclose a spring biased latch member which cooperates with a strike member. The latch member is generally operated by a push button or some other actuating device to release the latch.
The present invention contemplates utilization of a similar latch mechanism with the additional feature that the latch mechanism will engage the strike member only if the push button actuator is operated prior to positioning of the strike member within the latch housing. In this manner, the safety features of a catch are combined with the appearance and operating characteristics of a spring latch.